Wise
by Padawan AngelinaDaisey
Summary: Anger is an unpredictable, unstable emotion by anyone's standards. Anakin and Obi Vignette, Pre-AOTC * non slash*


Wise Written by Padawan AngelinaDaisey  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summery: Anger is an unpredictable emotion. Anakin and Obi Vignette, Pre- AOTC * non slash *  
  
Dedicated to my beta-best-friend, Master Rupi, for all her help and support. Love you, girl.  
  
A/N: ~writing~ denotes personal thought. Enjoy, all!  
  
***  
  
It was a routine mission. Nothing he couldn't handle, Anakin had told the Council, assuredly. He had agreed to go to Alderaan with Master Rator, in place of her own Padawan who had classes to teach at the Temple. But that was just like him, cocky. Confident. Beautifully eager.  
  
Far to knowing for anyone's good.  
  
Obi-Wan watched the transport fly off at Anakin's classic speed: as fast as it would go. He was meant to be happy. It was a proud moment for any Master when their Padawan left for a mission. It meant that they had performed their job well, and their charge was sufficiently able to carry the teachings off, far into the Galaxy, so the Jedi went on, timeless, ageless and dependable.  
  
~So why do I feel so awful?~  
  
Jedi were meant to trust the judgement and care of the Force implicitly, but sometimes that very same judgement that he had pledged his life to made Obi-Wan very uncomfortable. There was no doubt, at the very moment of his birth he had been inexplicably bound to the Force and he still was. Where it went, he followed.  
  
Just not without reservations.  
  
Around him, It seemed the whole world was moving. Other Jedi buzzed about, readying themselves to get to their own ships. Initiates giggled and chattered as they took the shortcut across the landing docks to get to their next classes, oblivious to any danger that the Hanger may posses in the assurance of youth. A number of Coruscant's other denizens milled about aimlessly, fascinated to be in any way inside the walls of the Great Jedi Temple. However, at the centre, Obi-Wan stood perfectly still, eyes focussed on the place where Anakin's ship could last bee seen. His mind was firmly imbedded in the pair's last conversation.  
  
**  
  
Anakin, as always, moved quickly around his bedroom as he grabbed random items from his cupboards and tabletops, rolled them up and stuffed them into a small bag situated, or more rightly plonked, on his bed. His face was jubilant, his eyes sparkling in excitement. Obi-Wan had stood, leaning on the doorframe, his arms folded. As per usual, his face was a carefully schooled blank, expressionless mask, but if one cared to look closer, gentle emotion played across his eyes in the form of affectionate amusement and slight worry.  
  
"This is going to be brilliant!" Anakin had breathed in anticipation, his quick, bright blue eyes scanning the room, checking for any items still left out that he might need.  
  
"So eager to be rid of your silly old Master, Padawan?" Obi-Wan replied, one eyebrow lifting lazily.  
  
"Of course not, Master," Anakin almost cried, ashamed of his emotions. "I just think that it's going to be wizard getting to go off on a mission with Master Rator for a few days!" The excited gleam returned.  
  
"Wizard?" Obi-Wan had repeated, deadpan. "You haven't said that in years, Anakin." He rolled his eyes. "Force, my Padawan is regressing." Anakin had the good grace to look a little sheepish at this comment and paused his frantic packing to pick up one of the pillows from the sleep couch and play with a frayed edge, his eyes downcast.  
  
"I guess I'm just looking forward to getting out of this place, really," Anakin admitted, voice gentle. "Not to get away from you, of course!" He cried quickly, looking up. "It's probably a good idea to stay away from Master Yoda for the minute." At the door, Obi-Wan grinned.  
  
"I agree, that might be best for all involved. I'm not sure Yoda has quite forgiven you yet for setting fire to his robe"  
  
"It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Of course not, Padawan."  
  
"He shouldn't have commented it was cold."  
  
"Of course not, Padawan."  
  
"Well, it warmed him up, didn't it?"  
  
"If you say so, Padawan."  
  
Anakin glared affectionately at his master and flung the pillow at him. Obi- Wan caught it and raised his eyebrow again. Anakin quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Anyway, you're not that old Master. You're not much older than me!" It had the desired effect of making Obi-Wan sigh and look down.  
  
"I don't feel like it, Ani," he commented sadly. Anakin grinned and chuckled.  
  
"That's because you're so serious and boring, Master!" He declared, throwing his hands into the air. Obi-Wan in return threw Anakin a glare and narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
  
"Serious and Boring? Oh, I'll show you, you little pest," Obi-Wan hissed, stalking forward, his movements graceful and feline in their elegance, raising the pillow. With Jedi reflexes, Anakin snatched the other pillow from the sleep couch and flung himself out of the way, humoring Obi- Wan with a cry of 'terror.'  
  
The pillow fight had begun.  
  
At first, the fight was quite equal in strength, but Anakin was soon somewhat overpowered by the older man. Desperately, he flung out with his pillow and connected solidly with Obi-Wan's head, and was rewarded with a "Oof." Backing up quickly he tried to put distance between himself and his Master, but forgot about the sleep couch behind him. He bumped into it and promptly tripped backwards, landing with a 'plop' on his back on the bed.  
  
"Ha!" Obi-Wan cried, jubilant. He mustered up as much dignity as possible as he walked over to the bed and collapsed beside Anakin. There was a comfortable silence, as they both stared at the ceiling, but that soon dissolved into fits of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Obi-Wan stood up first, and picked up the pillow before throwing it back to Anakin who placed it back at the head of the couch. He returned to leaning on the doorframe. "Ani, I . . ." he began. There was a heavy pause as he decided on his next words. "Promise me you won't get in to trouble, Padawan," he announced, before his eyes widened and he swore silently to himself. "No, I don't mean . . ."  
  
The Padawan's face shifted to lucid anger instantly. "What do you mean 'Don't get into trouble'?" Anakin hissed, his voice dangerously low. "What do you think I'm going to do, Blow Alderaan up?" He slid of the bed and over to Obi-Wan in one smooth, fluid movement. He stood, glaring viciously at Obi-Wan. "No-one trusts me. Not even you." He spun on his heel and reaching down, pulled the bag he had been packing.  
  
"No, Anakin, I didn't mean to sound like that . . ." Obi-Wan tried to repair some of the damage, and shifted to stand across the door, blocking Anakin's way out.  
  
"I would've thought that I could've put my faith in my Master to trust me not to get into trouble on a mission," Anakin stated simply, his voice thick with undisguised venom. Reaching the door, he locked eyes with Obi-Wan.  
  
For the briefest of seconds Obi-Wan found himself terrified by the pure rage in those blue orbs, just the merest flash of a hidden part of Anakin. Around him, the Force pulsed and crackled.  
  
"Get out of my way." Anakin ordered. Obi-Wan stood in the doorway for a few seconds longer, reading the emotion in the Padawan's eyes.  
  
"I apologise, Anakin. It was wrong of me to say that to you," Obi- Wan whispered carefully. "Have a lovely time on Alderaan with Master Rator." He stepped out of way Anakin's way, never breaking eye contact. As quickly as the anger had filled Anakin, Obi-Wan felt it melt away, leaving the boy's eyes clear again, if only slightly remorseful. "Go, the transport will leave without you."  
  
Anakin smiled sadly. "It can't - I'm piloting it." He made his way past Obi-Wan. Pausing at the door to the apartment, he turned back. "Sorry, Master," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I'll see you when you get back, Padawan" Obi-Wan murmured in reply, lost in thought. With that, Anakin had left.  
  
**  
  
In the Hanger, Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin's ship was long gone now, but yet he still stood. He had followed Anakin out, and stood with Master Rator's Padawan, Johang Moreas for a few minutes before she ran off to teach a class of young Initiates how to sing. She had asked him to come along and help, but he had declined politely for the sake of his hearing and his sanity.  
  
His mind was focussed on the look in Anakin's eyes as Obi-Wan had blocked his way. Shifting, he pulled a hand thorough his hair and sighed. It worried him that in that moment, he had been scared of the boy he had known for years. A dry humorless chuckle left his lips.  
  
~I wonder how many Masters are petrified of their Padawans~ he thought idly. He had no idea where the roots of that anger had stemmed from, but it was there.  
  
~Anger leads to suffering, suffering leads to hate, hate leads to the Darkside~ His mind informed him helpfully. ~The dark side~ it repeated. Obi- Wan turned and began to walk back to the Temple, back to his unusually quiet apartment, avoiding the music rooms as much as possible, lest run into Johang and a choir of shrieking Initiates. He closed the door behind him carefully and sank himself down, placing his head in his hands, wishing for the wisdom to teach Anakin. He thought of the wisest people he had ever known. Yoda. Mace Windu. Adi Gallia. Qui-Gon . . .  
  
~Qui-Gon had faith in Anakin~ the little voice whispered to him. It was true. And the faith had paid off. Suddenly feeling very alone in the huge Temple, he made a decision to go to the Music rooms and help Johang. Standing, he nearly tripped over the pillow, which had been flung by Anakin when he fell onto his bed, and had landed in the hall. He picked it up carefully, and took it into Anakin's room and put it on the sleep couch. He looked at it for a moment before he walked slowly out the room.  
  
"I'll do my hardest not to fail you, Padawan," he murmured. "I promise."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Hope ya liked, y'all.  
  
Love,  
  
Padawan AngelinaDaisey XXX HURR-WAHHNN 


End file.
